Your Hood, That Hat
by Cora Dina
Summary: Leo finds himself in an awkward situation -of course-  and Ezio  -undeniably-  has something to do with it. Ezio, unable to deny himself some fun... EzioxLeo, Onshot, Boy's Love  Whatevertheycallittoday , Fluff turned Bitter. R&R, please.


**A/N: **YAHOOO! So, I'm back into Fanfiction writing, because... I couldn't hold back anymore. Too many ideas in my head for Ezio and Leo... Cutest pairing in AC:II.

I'm so sorry if the story feels a bit off; it's been a while since I've written anything, but critiques are welcome. Please comment and tell what you think- I know I may have really taken some dramatic turns in terms of character, mood (I came with the idea of making it more Fluffy than Bitter), and... Overall feel.

BUT here it is! My first of many AC fanfictions, featuring my favourite, Ezio. ovo

**BY THE BY,** Assassin's Creed does not, in any way, belong to me. Ubisoft. Yeah.

* * *

"Ezio, I've just noticed something."

"What is it, Leonardo?" The assassin turned his attention from one of Leonardo's overdue commissions to look at the artist, who was bent over a fresh Codex Page. "Is it the Codex Page?" he asked absent-mindedly, looking back at the painting.

"No," Leonardo chuckled, "Something about _you_, Ezio." He peeked over his shoulder, another chuckle escaping him when he witnessed his friend staring at his painting, arms crossed, head tilting to the side. He could only imagine the look of concentration Ezio wore. Lips pursed, eyes narrowed, almost a scowl. Ah, but Leonardo knew, Ezio was only trying to see the story Leonardo had conjured with his beloved paints.

When Ezio only grunted in response, Leonardo sighed. "I realized," he began, "That your hood almost always hides your face."

"Leonardo, if that is your most recent discovery I will become very concerned for Italy's future," Ezio jested with a calm voice.

Leonardo grinned; this proved he was listening. "I meant that it covered your face to the point where even I barely get to see it."

"'_I_'?" Ezio repeated, Leonardo fully aware that a quizzical brow was raising itself in question to Leonardo's own musings.

"Ahh, Ezio," Leonardo gushed, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment, "Well, since we're friends- Well, if you consider our relationship friendship, that is…" Ah, Leonardo, how he became nervous so easily… And he thought he started so well.

He stiffened when he heard Ezio laugh, "You could have just said so, my friend."

"Ah, yes… Yes, I could have." He hung his head with a sigh, feeling that the conversation had come to an awkward end. He continued decoding the Codex Page, the task having become a little more difficult than it was when he first started.

The silence was unbearable for Leonardo. He knew he had made a fool of himself, but he did his best not to make the situation any worse than it already was. However, there was a feeling of unease he just couldn't shake off. He jumped when he heard Ezio speak again:

"I've noticed something about you as well, Leonardo."

"Ah, have you?" he breathed shakily, placing a hand over his frightened heart, "What might that be?"

"I've noticed that you always wear that hat," the assassin pointed out, "Even I never see you without your hat." Leonardo could hear Ezio's feet shuffle across the floor, moving to another spot in the space, but he didn't dare look up. He didn't feel when the tricky little Ezio stole his hat right off his head.

"Really," Leonardo managed to splutter, growing even more nervous now, "Does it offend you?" He shivered when Ezio laughed again, the same laugh he made when the conversation went downhill.

"Ahaha, no, my friend," Ezio reassured, "Whatever pleases you pleases me."

Oh, Leonardo hoped they could share the same pleasures.

Leonardo's eyes widened at his own thoughts. How could he think such a thing, especially with Ezio there, with him? He felt the heat rush to his face, and that his cheeks were a deeper red than he could ever paint. He cleared his throat, pushed the thoughts aside, and made another attempt to get back on track with the deciphering.

"Also," Ezio spoke again, nearly shocking Leonardo to the grave, "That cape you wear. Always on." Not at the moment, however, because a certain sneaky guest had just stolen it without Leonardo's knowing. The poor artist was wholly unaware that this conversation had now become a challenge; a fun game, rather, for the young assassin. How many articles of clothing could he rob from the artist before he would be discovered?

Leonardo was so focused on keeping his thoughts clean that he did not hear Ezio shuffling about in the studio. If he had, then he maybe still would not have made much of it, but if he looked, he would have noted something very different about the robust Italian. He worked hard on the Codex Page, perhaps too hard.

Leonardo's vest was trickier, but Ezio would have preferred it that way. It was only a matter of time until Leonardo would question-

"Wh-Why is your hand inside my shirt!" he exclaimed, straightening at once. He felt Ezio press him against the table, a hungry, slow tongue grazing the side of his neck. There was such a contrast in his advances that Ezio was obviously not afraid to explore, but it left Leonardo confused and frightened.

"Hush, Leonardo," Ezio told him, "I was merely talking about how you were always dressed in my presence... Were you not listening?"

Leonardo had to admit he was barely listening, but he was positive he would have picked up on something like _that_.

"Face me," Ezio demanded in a whisper, and with his help, Leonardo did so.

"Ezio, wha…" Leonardo breathed, surprised to see a naked torso before him. He was too caught off guard to process what was happening; namely, Ezio's skillful removal of whatever clothes remained.

"Leonardo, how many Codex Pages will I need you to decipher before you let me join you in your bed?" Ezio asked, his voice a low, seductive purr. He looked up to see Leonardo completely aghast. Frozen. White as the whitest linens Ezio could ever own. He stopped, "… Leonardo?"

The artist came back down to earth, back in front of a half naked Ezio, to his nude self, to his studio. He looked straight into those deep, brown eyes, and went with all his courage.

He kissed him.

He kissed Ezio's scarred lips with such vigor the other felt honest-to-goodness surprise. Leonardo felt his heart flutter when Ezio returned the kiss with a softer, calmer demeanor, and he could feel his body ease right into the arms of the other.

He pulled away, "Ezio, a question…"

"Quickly, Leo…"

Leo. Oh, if only Ezio know how easily he could melt his heart.

"Leo, what is it?" the other pressed, obviously eager to resume.

"Ah!" Leonardo gasped, feeling a strong hand on his appendage, "Ezio, Ezio, wait... Could we…"

"Yes…?"

"Could we… move to the bedroom?"


End file.
